


Were He to Submit

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikawa is getting twitchy. Ozawa has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were He to Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> For Pocky Squirrel, because we need to remedy the sad lack of Agito fic and this was her first prompt.

Ozawa sighed to herself as Hikawa's foot started tapping on the floor _again_. With a glance at the time, she saved and closed her work upgrading the AI, since clearly she wasn't going to get anything else done today. She could only hope the Unknown could give them a break, because Hikawa was going to be of no use for a little while.

Omuro looked up as she stood. "Ma'am?"

Without acknowledging him, she snapped at Hikawa. "Come. Now."

"Wh—"

"Now."

Hikawa jerked to his feet and followed her out the door. His breathing was slightly faster and she led him briskly to one of the equipment test rooms.

Locking the door behind them, she swiftly set all the sensors on a loop that would ensure no-one could see or hear (or record) them.

"What are y—"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Her voice lashed and he froze like a deer in headlights. They'd only done this once and hadn't spoken about it afterward. Which was her fault, she supposed but she hated talking things over endlessly. "Strip."

He hesitated a moment and she frowned. It seemed unlikely he was seeking punishment and that wasn't at all what she'd intended. Then he quickly took off his clothing, piling it neatly on a bench, his eyes locked on hers and slightly dazed.

When he was naked, she pointed at another bench, against the wall. He sat, wincing slightly when his back touched the cold wall, but he obeyed.

Her eyes flicked across his body and she frowned. "You're not eating properly."

"I—"

"Quiet. I wasn't asking for an explanation. Tonight you will eat and sleep."

He almost opened his mouth, then dipped his head in acquiescence.

"Good." She allowed a small smile, moving forward to stand over him before sinking down between his knees, spreading them. His eyes widened, but like a good boy he didn't move or speak. She smiled again before leaning forward to lick his cock, which had been nearly erect already. His hands twitched, but he remembered not to grab her.

She licked and sucked at the end before pulling off. "When you need help, you will _tell me_."

Eyes wide, Hikawa managed a nod, his hands in a death grip on the edge of the bench. Ozawa rubbed at his thighs, watching as he took several deep breaths and relaxed a bit.

Nudging her nose at the base of his cock, Ozawa listened to the sound he made and judged he was ready. She licked her way up, enjoying his gasp, then slowly ran her tongue around the head. Closing her eyes, she focused on the heady sounds he made, almost pained as he tried to stay still and let her work.

His hips jerked and she put one hand warningly against his stomach and he stilled, but a series of moans escaped his mouth and she hummed happily around his cock in her throat.

Hikawa was starting to shake and she took the base of his cock in her hand, squeezing it enough to be pleasurable as she sucked _hard_.

Almost convulsing, he came down her throat, letting out small cries as he did. She slowed, swallowing and looking up his body to be sure she'd been successful.

Hair in disarray, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, Hikawa slumped against the wall, looking nothing like the earnest police officer and very much like someone who was about to fall asleep. His eyes were closed and his whole body looked like it might just melt into a pile of goo.

Smiling, Ozawa sat back on her heels and surveyed her work. He was _wrecked_ as well as relaxed. "Good boy," she said softly.

He cracked open an eye and one hand lifted up. "Uh, shouldn't I…?"

She shook her head. "Maybe another time."

His brow wrinkled. "Oh."

"Don't think too hard about it. I'll let you know." Standing, she retrieved his clothing and helped him dress, since he was still somewhat shaky. She was proud of the way he let her help without argument and she couldn't help smiling as she buttoned his shirt.

Pulling on his shoulder, she bent him down so she could finger-comb his hair into a semblance of order. His expression was still somewhat dazed and confused and it was so adorable, she couldn't help standing on tiptoes long enough to softly kiss his lips. He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, and her heart swelled with pride.

Hikawa was definitely her good boy and she was going to take care of him. He didn't always make that easy, but that was only to be expected. If it was easy, it wouldn't be any fun, after all.

\--end--


End file.
